Percakapan Pagi Hari
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Harusnya pagi-pagi menjadi waktu bagi sebagian orang untuk masih bergelung di balik selimut mereka. Tapi tidak pasangan suami -istri ini. Pagi hari menjadi waktu mereka berbicara./ EXO Fanfic / KrisTao / HunHan / ChenMin / SuLay / KaiSoo / ChanBaek.


Kazuma House Production proudly

Present…

.

.

.

**Percakapan Pagi Hari**

® 2013

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya malas. Rasa haus di kerongkongannya sudah tidak bisa ia tolerir. Ia harus minum. Kala ia menoleh ke meja nakas, ia mendapati gelasnya kosong.

Dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, ia duduk lalu mengucek mata dan mengambil gelas itu. Perempuan berambut hitam legam itu berjalan menuju dapur rumah besarnya yang ada di lantai satu.

Dari tangga yang ia turuni, ia bisa melihat lampu dapur masih menyala terang diiringi dengan bunyi ketikan keyboard. Ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai satu, ia mendapati Kris, suaminya, duduk di sudut meja makan masih menatap lurus pada layar empat belas inch itu dari balik kaca matanya.

"_Ge_, kau belum tidur?" tanya Tao. Ia mengisi gelasnya dengan air sampai penuh, lalu menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur, _Baby_," kata Kris tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar.

"Aku haus." Tao mendekat, berdiri di belakang Kris, memeluknya dari belakang. "Berapa banyak kopi yang kau minum, _Ge_? Sudahlah! Ayo tidur! Ini sudah pagi lagi!" rajuk Tao sambil menarik-narik piyama Kris. "_Gege_!" rengeknya.

"Tidurlah duluan." Kris tampak tak peduli.

Tao duduk di kursi samping Kris dengan bersidekap. "Tidak mau!" Ia manyun. "Ayolah, _Ge_!"

Kris menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Tao karena istrinya itu keras kepala. "Iya… iya…" Kris menurut. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan semua berkasnya. "Ayo tidur."

"Gendong!" kata Tao jahil sambil menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Ia tersenyum jenaka.

Tangan Kris terulur mengacak-acak rambut Tao yang memang sudah berantakkan. "Kau mengerjaiku, ya! Panda nakal!" Kris berjongkok di depan Tao. "Ayo naik."

Tao lalu naik ke punggung Kris dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris. "_Ge_, sekali-sekali kau cuti bisa, tidak?" Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Kita belum _honeymoon_ sejak menikah tiga bulan lalu." Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kris.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Kris.

"Terserah kamu."

"Ya sudah, ke hatimu saja."

Tao langsung memukul pundak Kris pelan sambil tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal, _Ge_? Bukan kamu sekali!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_GOALLL_!"

"Apaan, tuh? Itu _offside_!"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Itu masuk! Kau tidak lihat tadi?" Dahinya mengerut.

"Tapi posisinya _offside_, istriku sayang," kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. "Lihat, skornya tidak bertambah, kan?" Ia menunjuk layar.

Di bagian pojok kiri atas, terdapat skor yang masih bertuliskan 0 - 0. Luhan melihatnya langsung kesal dan mengumpat sendiri. Mulai dari wasitnya, sampai pemain lawan yang tidak mau mengalah.

Hari masih subuh. Jam dua pagi. Namun di sinilah Luhan dan Sehun berada, duduk bersisihan di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka dengan sederet camilan dan minuman di atas meja depan mereka sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Meski sudah menikah selama hampir dua tahun, mereka masih menikmati hidup tanpa anak. Dari antara teman-teman mereka, merekalah yang menikah paling awal. Selain karena umur Luhan yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sehun, waktu pacaran mereka yang cukup lama salah satu alasannya.

Begadang menonton sepak bola bersama adalah salah satu hobi mereka kala musim pertandingan sepak bola dimulai lagi. Seperti pagi ini contohnya.

Sampai babak pertama usai, tidak ada satu skorpun tercetak. Luhan menekan-nekan remote, mengganti-ganti channel selama waktu istirahat berlangsung. Ia terdiam kala melihat iklan susu yang menggunakan model anak-anak. Matanya menjadi sayu.

"Kalau kita punya anak, apartemen ini pasti akan lebih ramai, ya?" andainya.

Sehun yang sedang asyik dengan sekaleng soda, menoleh pada Luhan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Punya anak itu menyenangkan tidak, ya? Aku ingin tahu." Luhan tertawa sendiri. "Padahal kita menikah duluan, tapi malah Lay yang punya anak lebih dulu. Jadi ingin punya anak."

Sehun menyeringai mesum. "Ayo buat anak."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia tertawa lalu melempar sebuah bantal sofa ke arah Sehun. "_Ya_! Hentikan senyum mesummu itu, Oh Sehun!"

"Lah, memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah resmi jadi istriku, kok." Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan.

Luhan langsung kabur ke kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Menjauh dariku! Jangan tidur di kamar selama dua hari ke depan!" kata Luhan.

"_Ya_! _Noona_! Kejam sekali kau! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" kata Sehun sambil menggedor pintu kamar mereka. "_Ya_! Oh Lu Han!"

"Kalau skor akhirnya sudah keluar, jangan lupa beritahu aku, ya!" balas Luhan dari dalam. "Selamat tidur!"

Sehun hanya mampu meratapi dirinya yang dikunciin dari dalam. Ia berdecak kesal sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. _Aku salah langkah._

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang mendorong Chen hingga ia sekarang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke samping, mendapati istrinya yang berpipi _chubby_ itu telah bangun dan sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang adalah jendela. Chen ikut melihat hamparan langit penuh bintang yang membuat istrinya tertarik melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Jie_?" tanya Chen.

"Aku hanya berharap bisa melihat Venus," jawab Xiumin. "Bodoh, ya? Aku ingin melihat Venus jam tiga pagi begini."

Chen memiringkan badannya ke samping sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Xiumin. "Kau memikirkan apa, _Jie_?" Ia mengelus tangan putih itu agar Xiumin menjadi rileks dan mau terbuka padanya karena selama ini ia sadar banyak yang disembunyikan Xiumin darinya.

Xiumin menghela napas. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menceritakan hal ini pada Chen. "Ibu-mu datang ke mari sore, sebelum kau pulang. Dia memintaku untuk segera memiliki anak," cerita Xiumin.

Selama ini baik Xiumin dan Chen sama-sama belum kepikiran soal memiliki momongan. Xiumin yang bekerja di bank, membuatnya sulit mendapat cuti melahirkan. Apalagi bank selalu ramai tiap hari. Chen pun juga sama. Ia semakin sibuk setelah diangkat menjadi kepala cabang.

"Ibu tidak menerima alasanku menunda memiliki momongan," ucap Xiumin dengan mata masih memandang langit.

"Sudah jangan diambil stress. Aku akan bicara pada ibu besok," kata Chen. "Ayo tidur lagi. Masih pagi."

Xiumin menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ngantuk, Yi Xing?" tanya Suho. Ia menguap lebar sambil tetap melangkah di samping Lay.

"Tidak. Sudah biasa," jawab Lay. "Kalau kau ngantuk, tidak usah ikut, _Ge_."

Suho menggeleng. Tangannya menggandengan tangan Lay yang sengaja digerakkan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku ingin menemani istriku yang cantik ini. Tidak boleh?" Ia mengerling pada Lay.

Lay tersenyum. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, _Ge_. Pujangga _wanna be_."

"Istriku ini memang cantik, kan? Apa perlu aku tanyakan pada orang-orang di sana?" Suho menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang menurunkan barang dari mobil boks.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu!" ancam Lay dan Suho menurut.

Jam empat pagi, Lay dan Suho sudah bangun. Sebenarnya ini biasa untuk Lay, tapi tidak dengan Suho. Biasanya laki-laki itu bangun jam enam. Entah kesambet apa, ia akhirnya bagun jam empat pagi demi menemani Lay pergi ke pasar.

Langit masih gelap, jalanan juga masih sepi sekali ketika mereka berjalan pagi ini. Suho tidak pernah tahu kalau Lay senang jalan sendirian di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Kalau jalan seperti ini, aku jadi ingat waktu kita SMA," kata Lay sambil menerawang ke depan. "Aku dan Xiumin-_Jie_ mau beli barang untuk pensi. Tapi karena Xiumin-_Jie_ tidak bisa, akhirnya kamu yang menemani aku."

Suho nyengir. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku yang minta Xiumin-_Jie_ tidak usah pergi denganmu. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu pergi," kata Suho buka aib.

"Dasar modus!" ledek Lay.

"Itu namanya mencari peluang," Suho membela diri. "Sekali-sekali menggunakan jabatan diperbolehkan, kok."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu sajalah, Pak Ketos," kata Lay. "Apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Em…" Suho mengingat-ingat. "Waktu aku mendekatimu, kupikir Kris juga menyukaimu. Habis kalian dekat sekali. Aku menantangnya untuk balapan motor memperebutkanmu."

"Bodoh!" komentar Lay.

"Ya aku mana tahu kalau kalian saudara! Marga kalian beda!" Suho menggenggam tangan Lay makin erat. Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya pagi. "Tapi aku senang, sekarang kau menjadi istriku dan ibu bagi anak-anakku." Ia menunjukkan senyum _angelic_-nya, senyum yang paling disuka Lay. "Terima kasih telah memilihku sebagai suamimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ash… apa ini?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memegangi sebuah wajan di mana di dalamnya terdapat telur goreng yang tidak bisa ia balik dan terlalu gosong karena kurang minyak. Ia lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Telur barusan adalah telur terakhir yang ada di kulkas karena tiga telur sebelumnya telah gagal dimasak oleh Kai. Tanyakan saja pada Kai, apa yang terjadi dengan telur-telur sebelumnya. Nasibnya pasti tidak beda jauh dari telur yang barusan.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu membuka lemari _kitchen set_. Ia menemukan cukup banyak makanan kalengan karena kadang Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan setumpuk kertas ulangan murid-muridnya yang harus diperiksa. Di sana ada sarden, tuna, kornet, dan lychee kalengan, serta ada beberapa bungkus ramyun instan.

Kai menimbang-nimbang, apa yang akan dia masak untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo sarapan.

"Kai? Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru bangun. Ia melihat jam dinding. "Ini masih jam lima. Tumben sekali sudah bangun."

Kai segera membalik badan. Dia nyengir canggung. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau lapar? Biar aku masakkan."

"Jangan!" kata Kai sambil menghalangi Kyungsoo.

Perempuan bermata belo itu menyerngitkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan saja. Sudah, kamu tidur lagi saja," kata Kai sambil membalik tubuh Kyungsoo agar perempuan itu kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ia membalik badan dan langsung terdiam kala melihat peralatan masaknya yang penuh bekas masakan gosong setelah dipakai Kai.

Kai langsung menepuk dahinya. "Aku mencoba membuat sarapan karena kau baru sembuh sakit. Tapi hasilnya gagal makanya teflon-mu…" Kai tidak berani melanjutkan. "Akan kubelikan yang baru."

Mendengar kata "teflon baru" emosi yang ada di diri Kyungsoo sedikit banyak menguap, meski ia tetap kesal pada suaminya yang telah merusak teflonnya.

"Kamu duduk sini," Kai menyuru Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan. "Kamu mau sarapan, apa?"

"Memangnya bisa masak? Kan kamu cuma bisa masak ramyun." Kai nyengir karena begitu keadaannya. "Ya sudah, ramyun saja."

Kai segera mengambil panci bersih dan mengisinya dengan air lalu merebusnya hingga mendidih. Ia memasak ramnyun sebagaimana ia biasanya memasak ramyun. Lima menit kemudian, ramyun yang ia masak matang dan ia menyajikannya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"_Chaelmaeokhaeseumnida!_"

Kyungsoo memakan sedikit bagiannya. "Sedikit kelembekan, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lumayan."

Ia tetap makan sampai habis. Bahkan kuahnya pun tak tersisa. Kai tersenyum senang melihatnya. Setelah menaruh mangkuknya di tempat cuci piring, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai, "Kai, jadi belikan teflon yang baru, kan?"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mengangguk pasrah. Meski cuma bilang mau beli teflon, _ending_nya bisa beli beserta satu set alat masak lain. Ya, siap-siap saja kau, Kim Jong In, mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk peralatan yang pastinya tidak murah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah pukul delapan pagi. Sinar matahari berlomba-lomba menerobos gorden putih yang menutupi jendela. Pendingin ruangan masih menyala sejak semalam. Dua orang penghuni kamar itupun masih melingkar di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

Ah tidak. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut keriting sudah bangun. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupilnya. Ia memandangi sosok manis yang masih bergelung di dadanya. Sosok istrinya sejak sebulan lalu.

Lama ia memandangi sosok Park Baekhyun. Wajah manis yang bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sepasang mata yang bisa menyipit ketika sedang tersenyum lebar. Dan sepasang bibir yang selalu memberikan Chanyeol kecupan manis di pagi hari. Perlahan, matanya yang semula menutup terbuka.

"_Annyeong_…" sapanya sambil tersenyum mengumpulkan nyawa. Sepertinya ngantuk lebih menguasai dirinya hingga ia kembali bergelung dalam selimut.

"Baekkie-_ah_, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sampai kau kembali tidur, Yeollie," kata Baekhyun singkat. Entah sadar atau tidak. Matanya kembali terbuka, menatap sepasang mata lebar Chanyeol. "Kau harus kembali tidur. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau terlalu banyak lembur akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku lembur kan hanya sampai jam sebelas," elak Chanyeol berusaha meluluhkan istrinya yang cukup keras kepala.

"Lalu kau bangun jam tiga pagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu," imbuh Baekhyun. "Jam sebelas itu kau juga tidak langsung tidur dulu, kan? Kau masih harus mengecek e-mail lagi."

"Ya… ya… ya… aku tidur sekarang supaya Putri Baekhyun tidak marah-marah lagi," kata Chanyeol sedikit banyak bercanda.

.

.

.

**DONE**

.

.

.

**1.891 words.**

Sebenernya fic ini udah lama dibuat, tapi belom selesai. Baru diselesaikan sekarang.

Makasi buat semua yang udah nge-review True Love dan fic saya yang lain

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, March 20, 2013

11.26 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, March 21, 2013

08.57 P.M.

**Percakapan Pagi Hari © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
